


[artwork & podfic] Blizzard

by RhetoricalQuestions



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Listened, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Snow, Tentacles, black and white, comic style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: Patrick and David and the tentacles close the store early and walk to the motel after heavy snowfall. Just fun tentacles in the snow.[Artwork and Podfic of Blizzard]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	[artwork & podfic] Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595254) by [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness). 



> Many many thank yous to thegrayness for giving me permission to create podfic and artwork of this beautiful series. It is an honour and privilege. 
> 
> I'm still fairly new at podficcing and this one was one of the first ones I recorded, sitting in my WIPs for nearly two months, so a fair warning that this may be a tad rough around the edges. [This podifc is un-beta'd]

[](https://postimg.cc/dhYG3kc9)  


[Alt Text: A black and white comic style illustration of Patrick and David at Rose Apothecary. David has tentacles— three of them gravitate towards Patrick, two wrap around David, and three others hover freely]

**Text:** [ Blizzard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595254)

 **Author:** [ thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness)

 **Reader & Cover Artist:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions)

 **Length:** 9:37

 **Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/blizzard-rq/Blizzard_RQ.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> When the idea to make Tentacles artwork first came to me several months ago, I knew I wanted it to be a pop-art/comic book style illustration. The scene and the artwork changed a lot over the course of the months. When I finally chose the installment to podfic, the vision for the artwork became clearer. 
> 
> Big thanks to nervouscupcakeinspace for having faith in my vision and supporting it. I continually owe thanks to Amanita_Fierce and Sunlightsymphony for letting me talk their ears off about this project, and so much else. I would not be here without them.  
> —  
> David's sweater is [Alexander McQueen,](https://www.farfetch.com/tw/shopping/men/alexander-mcqueen-oversized-argyle-jumper-item-16072007.aspx?storeid=11648) of course.  
> The intro music is from [All That I Want by The Weepies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FsGor-NBak&ab_channel=nettwerkbackstage)  
> —  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://rhetoricalk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
